Still Holding Out For You
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Takes place in the future. (Harm/Mac)


Title: Still Holding Out for You  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@Yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Classification: (Harm/Mac)  
Spoilers: NONE  
Summary: Take's place in the future and that's all I'm  
going to say.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or the song Still Holding  
Out for You belongs to SHeDaisy.  
  
************************  
  
Rabb Residence  
Alexandria VA  
  
"Mommy when's daddy coming home?" five year old  
Harmon Patrick Rabb III asked running into the  
kitchen where is mother, Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie  
was busy fixing breakfast.  
"Soon honey. He's has a very important job.   
Here eat your breakfast." Mac told Harmon, who goes  
be Hammer, sitting a plate of eggs and pancakes in  
front of him.   
"Mommy I don't want eggs." Hammer complained.   
Hammer was so much like Harm. He never ate  
meat, wanted to be a pilot, and he looked exactly  
like Harm did at that age.   
"Alright Hammer you don't have to eat your  
eggs." Mac said as she started to go through  
yesterday's mail. She had been so tired yesterday  
when she got in from work that she put Hammer to bed  
and went to bed herself.   
Noticing a yellow package with her and Hammer's  
name on it Mac gave it to Hammer to open. She know  
how much he loved getting mail from his daddy who  
was flying off the Patrick Henry.  
"Hammer daddy sent you another tape." Mac gave  
Hammer the package. Every since Harm went back to  
flying on the carrier he started sending letter  
tapes to Mac and Hammer like his dad did to him and  
his mom.   
Hammer ran upstairs to get his cassette player  
so he could hear his daddy's latest adventures. Mac  
started to clean up the table where Hammer left his  
breakfast.   
  
Hammer's room  
  
"Hey son." Harm's voice came over the cassette  
player.  
"Hi daddy." Hammer replied just like he was  
there.  
"You'll never believe this Hammer, daddy's  
flying with Uncle Keeter again. Isn't that cool.   
Yesterday Keeter and I went up and two Russian Migs  
got on our tail." Harm started to explain his latest  
fight to Hammer. Hammer listened to the tape over  
and over until Mac called him down to go to school.  
Mac helped him Hammer with his backpack and  
jacket and was about to open the door when there was  
a knock on the door.  
Opening it Mac found two naval officers. One was  
holding a yellow envelope and the other carried a  
bible.   
"Hammer go get mommy's briefcase for me, okay."  
Mac told her son. She didn't want him to hear what  
she knew was coming.   
"May I help you?" Mac asked although she knew  
that they were here to inform her that Hammer's  
father was gone and was never coming back.  
"We're here to see Sarah Mackenzie." The taller,  
one holding the envelope stated.  
"I'm Sarah Mackenzie."  
"Ms. Mackenzie, we regret to inform you that  
your husband Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.'s F-14  
crashed into the South China Sea killing him and his  
RIO Lt. Commander Jack Keeter. Commander Rabb and  
Lt. Commander Keeter were great officers and were a  
great service to their country." The taller of the  
men said.   
Mac didn't hear the rest of what she said she  
ran after Hammer who had stood by the window and  
listened to what the men had said.   
Mac ran out back to the tree house that Hammer  
and Harm had built when Hammer was just three years  
old. He and Harm spent most of their time together  
in that tree house. Mac wasn't allowed in there.   
"Hammer." Mac cooed carefully walking up the  
steps.  
She heard the crying of the tiny child.  
"He's not dead. He's coming home. He promised  
me he'd take me fishing and help me with baseball.  
He's not gone." Hammer yelled.  
"I'm sorry Hammer." Was all she said. Instead  
she held Hammer as they both cried for the man they  
loved.  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church VA  
Next Day  
  
"May I have everyone's attention please." Rear  
Admiral AJ Chegwidden asked walking into the bullpen  
of the Navy's Judge Advocate General core in Falls  
Church VA.  
"Many of you have noticed that Col. Mackenzie is  
not here today nor will she be here for the next  
three weeks. I regret to inform you that Commander  
Harmon Rabb Jr.'s F-14 tomcat crashed into the  
South China Sea yesterday afternoon."  
It was like all the air was sucked out of the  
room. Everybody was shocked. A couple of ladies  
were heard crying.   
"Commander was a great lawyer, pilot, husband,  
father and a damn fine officer. He will be missed."  
was all the ex-seal said before heading back into  
his office so nobody could see the tear slide down  
his face.  
  
The next few days past in slow motion for Mac.   
Trish and Frank had flown in to help Mac and for the  
funeral for Harm. Harm was being buried in  
Arlington beside Keeter. The Admiral planed the  
funeral since neither Mac or Trish felt like making  
plans to bury the man they loved. Hammer never said  
a word or cried for his daddy after the day he found  
out that Harm had died. Hammer put up a brave front  
and acted like nothing happened. Trish said he was  
being to act like Harm did at that age.   
  
  
Rabb Residence   
Alexandria, Va.  
13 Years Later  
  
Today was her and Harm's anniversary. This was  
always a rough time for Mac since Harm's F-14 had  
crashed 13 years ago. She had never remarried she  
couldn't marry anyone else. It just felt like she  
was cheating on Harm. On this day Mac was laying in  
their bed listening to the radio looking at the  
pictures of her and Harm's wedding day.   
  
"I can hear you smile in the dark   
I can even feel your breathing  
But daylight chases the ghosts   
I see your coat and I fall apart  
To those hints of you I'm clinging  
Now's when I need them most  
I should get up, dry my eyes and move ahead  
At least that's what you would have said."  
  
"I still run, I still swing open the door   
I still think, you'll be there like before   
Doesn't everybody out there know to never come  
around  
Some things a heart won't listen to  
I'm still holding out for you"  
  
"Alright guys I'll see you later." Mac heard a  
male voice say from the doorway. It sounded just  
like Harm's.  
"Harm" Mac yelled getting up off the bed and  
running down the stairs. "Harm" Mac yelled again at  
the tall figure that was standing in the door with  
his back to her.  
Suddenly the figure turned around.  
"Harm!" Mac gasped.  
"Mom?" Mac heard her son ask.  
"Hammer. I'm sorry I thought you were someone  
else." Mac said through her tear filled eyes.  
"You thought I was dad again didn't you?" Hammer  
could always figure what Mac was thinking. He had  
turned into his father.  
"No of course not." Mac lied.  
"Mom" Hammer pleaded. " I know you're lying to  
me."   
"Alright I did think you were your father. You  
sound so much like him and when I heard your voice  
along with looking at our wedding pictures I just  
remember him."  
"I know mom. I miss him too"  
"Hammer do you blame me for not getting  
remarried so you could have a father."  
"You know I don't mom. You remember what you  
told me about dad. That he disliked his stepfather.  
Don't you think I would be the same way. Nobody  
could take dad's place and I grew up with plenty of  
father figures Grampa AJ, Uncle Bud. So you see I  
always had someone around me to be like a father."  
"I just miss him so much."  
"So do I mom, but he's always watching out for  
us. Remember that." Hammer smiled and for a minute  
Mac could swear that she saw Harm standing in front  
of his 'vette' that now was Hammer's smiling at his  
family.  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
PS. I've written several fanfics that haven't been  
posted on the new lists I've joined. If you would like  
to read them e-mail me and I'll be happy to. I really  
don't want to post them all over again, because  
several people are on several lists and have already  
read these and I don't want to clog up their  
mailboxes.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
